


Before the Summer Ends

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Set in a Modern AU follow the adventures of  13 year old Nami Uchiha and her family as they spend the last month of summer together before school starts.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. I Want to Touch the Sky!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is in a Modern AU and I'll just give a quick rundown of their family:  
> They have 3 children, fraternal twins Hikaru & Mariko are 16 years old and are about to start high school and their youngest Nami is 12 and is about to start middle school and the story will be told from her POV. Alright thats all I got so enjoy the story!

_Dear Diary,_

_It's August 1st already huh? Summer went by so fast... there are only 31 days left! I start school after that, my first day in a new school with other middle school kids. I guess Kaasan was worried about me the most, seeing as how I'm the youngest._

_But enough of that blue and dreary stuff, the important question still remains;_ _What could I do before the summer ends?_

_I've done so much in June and July: Hikaru, Mariko and tousan had their birthdays. Not to mention the trips to the beach. So, I wonder what else is there to do?_

My usual diary writing came to a halt, as I hear my sister Mariko hustling up the stairs. "Oi! Nami-chan the trampoline is finished! Let's go!"

The trampoline! How could I forget?! Tousan bought us a trampoline last week, and he's finally got around to putting it together in the backyard! I nodded eagerly and Mariko carried me piggyback style to the backyard.

"Kaasan! Don't be shy! Come try it!" I can hear Hikaru's boisterous voice outside. No doubt _he'd_ be the first to test it out.

Kaasan laughed. "I'll wait until you guys try it first." 

Mariko let me down and I rushed over while tugging her hand. Tousan has told me I was pretty fast for being baby of the family. I may be 12, but I am not a baby any more!

Speaking of tousan, he was ready and waiting. He ruffled my hair while I climbed on with Mariko. "You're gonna come jump with us Tousan?" I asked, already jumping with Mariko and Hikaru.

"Tousan come on! Now you gotta since Kaasan opted out!" Hikaru teased.

"It's _three verses one_ you can't win!" Mariko chimed in.

For those that don't know, tousan is the _cool type_. He likes to paint with me when everyone else is busy, and he was the one who read me stories at bedtime. _My tousan is the coolest you know!_

"I'm afraid you're outnumbered Sasuke~." Kaasan giggles softly.

"If I'm jumping, then kaasan's jumping with me too."

We all started to laugh. He took kaasan by the hand even though she giggled and _"pretended"_ to protest. _I think she just wanted to jump with dad_ , but it didn't matter! We were all enjoying our new trampoline! 

_One day down._

I did my first backflip on a trampoline, but I know I still have 30 things left before the summer ends.


	2. I Will Prove My Client is Innocent!

_Today was August the 4th and it was 2:30pm._

_The room was quiet and the tension was high. I had a tough case on my hands..._

"Your honor without a shadow of a doubt, I know my client is innocent of the accused charges!" _I declared._

_My opponent was not going to give up either._ "Listen to her your honor! It is clear to everyone in the courtroom, that Hikaru-niisan is _guilty_ of theft! The evidence I've presented, shows that his hands were caught at the scene of the crime!"

_Gosh darn it! Hikaru-niisan was being a greedy pig! It gets him into trouble with snatching sweets that were promised for Mariko-neesan... A whole lot. She was his twin so she was skilled. Very very skilled, but I had one little trick up my sleeve. My ace in the hole to win the day!_

"OBJECTION YOUR HONOR! I have undeniable proof that my client is innocent!"

The judge raised his brow. "Truly? Well then, let's see it."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out Niisan's cell phone. "Here is the proof your honor. There is no way Niisan stole the last cinnamon roll, because he was fast asleep drooling on his pillow! _Blue stuffed lion and all_!"

The jury giggled as I showed the judge the evidence. Mariko was shocked indeed.

I even made the judge laugh a little. "I see, this is a picture from last night and that _is indeed_ Hikaru. So then _Miss Uchiha_ , do you know _who_ at the last cinnamon roll?"

I nodded proudly. "Indeed I do. IT WAS **YOU** YOUR HONOR!" I showed the picture that displays the judge, caught at the scene of the crime with the icing on his hands!

The jury was just as shocked as Hikaru and Mariko were, when I unveiled the truth. The judge was utterly speechless!

"I was certainly not expecting that..." The jury commented. "I think it's clear to say that Hikaru is innocence, and I have found the judge _very guilty_ of the crime." She said.

_And with that, the trial was over..._

_Hikaru-niisan was proven innocent and saved from a possible punishment by kaasan. Tousan had to deal with the sentence of making everyone cinnamon rolls since he ate the last one._

_I smiled triumphantly with some warm frosting covering my top lip, justice could have never tasted any sweeter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also should add that this isn't wasn't on a day by day based so I decided to jump a little in the beginning, this is following SasuHina month 2017 so the first one was about Trampolines and today (or rather day 4 is Lawyers).


	3. I Befriended the Neighborhood Klepto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Kleptomaniac   
> \- SasuHina month 2k17

_August 5th_

_Tousan looked down at me with a look of disapproval. "_ Nami..."

"Please tousan? Please please _pleease_???"

I begged him with all the power I had! I was really hoping to change his ways, so that we could keep Kiki! Or rather- _the kleptomaniac momma cat_ to the rest of the family... 

She was very well known for looting the neighborhood trash cans, and having her base of operations under our home. 

The story goes like this: One night, I heard strange noises from the old bedroom Mariko and I had. I thought there were demons outside, so I begged my older sister to help me investigate the source. There were no demons of course, but that's when we first met Kiki.

She was badly beat up from her fight with another stray cat, I couldn't just let her remain that way! So Mariko got to practice her veterinary skills late that night, as we brought her in. We treated her in the cover of darkness in the kitchen. From our guesses, we thought she was grateful as she appeared to greet us everyday as we left the house.

One day she kept me company as I walked to the convenient store with my friends. It was funny to watch Kiki easily swipe Rika's tricolour dango from her hands!

But it was also the first time I discovered Kiki's vice for snatching items that she desired. Yes, Kiki had a terrible habit of making trouble in our neighborhood. She would steal out of the trash cans for scraps of food. It _would_ be alright- but she had a another bad habit of leaving a giant mess of trash everywhere after she was done searching. The adults were not pleased, tousan was no exception. This famed klepto-kitty, was using the underside of our back porch to hide and store all her belongings. 

"Nami, a cat is a big responsibility. A cat _and_ her kittens is a lot of work." Kaasan explained.

"I-I know that, but Kiki _practically lives here already!_ We can't just turn her and her babies away!" I argued.

Kaasan looked to tousan who was still not impressed, but I wasn't going to give up! "It'll be fine! With Kiki and her kittens, we have a team to combat the mice!" I added. "And Mariko wants to be a vet so- so she would be able to study with them too!"

"Tousan, the kittens are still tiny. So Kiki is the only one that needs pet food." I heard Mariko say.

"And there are only 3 kittens, so they won't be hard to keep track of." Hikaru chimed in too.

_I wasn't expecting their help, but I was incredibly grateful for it! It won kaasan over!_

"She _is_ your daughter you know, _don't you remember Susanoo_?"

"How could I not?"

 _Susanoo_ was the name of the first cat tousan ever had. I never had the chance to meet him but I saw the pictures. He was a big and fluffy cat, he would always steal and hide tousan's stuff that was important. He grew up with tousan ever since he and kaasan we first married, but passed a little after Hikaru and Mariko were still babies.

Tousan rolled his eyes and nodded. _Success_! Kiki and her babies are here to stay!

I was so happy I ran over and bear hugged dad as tight as possible. " _Thank you thank you thank you_! You are the best in the world!" I cheered.

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "I'd better be." He smirked. "I want the three of you to keep a close eye on her. _The minute she steals, something I'm looking for all of you_." He warned. 


	4. I Will Tell My Own Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter what I decided to do is to combine the themes for days 6 & 7 which are Library and In-Laws.

_August 6th & 7th (The weekend)_

This weekend was going to feel a little sadder than normal. This is the last weekend I get to spend time with my uncle Itachi for a long while. 

He's tousan's big brother and he works as a journalist. He travels all over Japan, finding different things to write his articles on. We don't see him much, but he sends a lot of letters. Thankfully he took the summer off to spend time with us, but he has to get back to work soon.

After having omelettes for breakfast, he took me to the library with him. I used to enjoy the library when I was younger. Kaasan would take me here, whenever she had free time from work. She would read me any book I'd hunt down! Why uncle Itachi brought me here, was still a mystery...

We weren't searching for any books, instead he took me up to the second floor to an old meeting room.

"So Nami, what do you want to be when you grow up?" He asked as he was shifting through the dusty boxes.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I never gave it any thought yet."

With Hikaru wanting to be an astronomer and Mariko a vet, there was just me left to wonder what to do as a grown up.

"That's fine, you have all the time in the world to think about it my dear." He replied. "I never thought I was going to be a freelance journalist. For a while, I was just focusing on taking care of your father." He explained.

"You did?"

He nodded as he pulled out a small box from the pile in the back closet. He cleared some of the cobwebs off of it. "Our parents passed away when he was around your age, so I became his mom, dad, and big brother all mashed into one." 

To have all that responsibility... It gave me a headache trying to imagine all the _chores_... "Wow... So, how were you able to _not_ go crazy?"

He chuckled and open the small box. "Many many trips to the library. I would take your father here to help with his homework, or just time to unwind from the stress at home."

He showed me an old photo of him and tousan, surrounded by a bunch of different people smiling with a 'Congratulations!' banner hanging from the top.

Some of the people I vaguely remember:

Aunty Karin had her red hair styled differently in the picture, but I recognize her glasses. Uncle Juugo was super tall, and uncle Suigetsu had some rainbow braces. 

There was also uncle Itachi standing next to a guy who looked super strong! There was a woman with a flower in her hair, a man with a lot of piercings...

 _My uncle knew a lot of very interesting people._ "Are all these people your friends?"

"Most of them. We'd always see one another in this Library throughout the day. So we slowly got to know each other." He told me.

"That's cool."

"This is also where your parents first met each other." He chimed.

"No way! Really!?"

He nodded. "They were still in high school when it happened: my little brother was not the brightest when it came to girls." He chuckled. "But, he did enjoy her company. He would comment on how quiet she was, and that's what I think he enjoyed the most about her."

To picture _my tousan_ of all people, known for being cold as ice- _struggling to talk with kaasan_! I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. _Sorry tousan_. It made uncle Itachi laugh as he handed me an old newspaper article.

 _"A Calm Wave for the Typhoon Season..."_ It read. 

" _As the city of Osaka was seeing the peak season of the traitorous typhoon that hit at 5 am in the morning, all who were in Konohagakure Hospital were experiencing the full brute force of the storm. Fate however surprised us all that day including myself. At 11:50 pm as we were saying goodbye to September, my brother Sasuke and his wife of ten years Hinata were greeted to a baby girl born five pounds and six ounces."_

What a blast from the past! I couldn't believe what I was reading! This article was about me! It even had _my_ baby picture!!!

" _I met my newborn niece, as the power returned slowly after the first day of October. They choose the perfect name: Nami was a wave to whisk out the horrible storm."_ I felt rather honored to be the subject of his very first article! Even though I was _just_ born. 

"I didn't know I was born during a Typhoon! And you wrote about it too?!"

He smiled. "It was my first job after college. I heard that your parents were stuck in the hospital, so I rushed over as fast as possible. I never thought I would see my own brother have a panic attack." He reminisced. "But it was all for you, I thought I mark the occasion and make it a memory."

"It is a special memory for sure."

"Good. That's why I want you to keep it."

"Huh?!?"

"I want you to keep it, this is a memento of your birthday. It's yours."

I didn't want to sound ungrateful, but I felt that this was far too valuable for me to keep! I also knew that uncle Itachi would insist that keep it not matter how hard I try to say no, _he is a good debater..._

...

Later throughout that Saturday, we toured the city and explored some more historical locations. Uncle Itachi had the whole day planned out so that way it wouldn't go to waste. I still couldn't help but wonder why he wanted me to keep that memento, I kept it neatly tucked away in my diary.

Sunday morning came around, and it was time to see uncle Itachi off at the train station. He was heading to Tokyo this time! _He's so lucky!_

After that, all I could do was read the news article again and again. All day long I kept going over it, looking at it upside down, I even read it backwards... Still no secret code or hidden message!

I did admire it though.

Every new time I'd read it, I would always pick up something new about it. Like I was reading a story as it happened.

I got really curious and took out a sheet of paper and a lingering black pen.

" _The Girl Who Chased the Typhoon..."_

It was the title of a story of my very own. 


	5. I Must Uncover the Truth about Tea

_August 9th_

I looked to Mariko with boredom match hers. "What do you think they're talking about?"

She gave a yawn and stretched her arms. "Who knows, it's a mom thing..."

I pouted. "Yeah, but why can't _we_ join the tea party? We're girls too! What's so special about _that one_?"

Mariko smirked as we sat by the river, and watch the cars on the other side race by. "You ask _sooo_ many questions squirt. I don't know, but maybe one day mom will tell us why she has a _moms only tea party_."

_Back at the Uchiha Household..._

Hinata was greatly enjoying the company of Ino, Sakura, and Tenten for their monthly _Moms Tea Party_. It started as just a simple get together among women, but soon turned into a monthly tradition to help maintain some sanity in their hectic lives.

There was no actual tea between them, wines and spirits were actually shared. Tea was just a code word so is not to arouse suspicion with the families.

"And so the lesson learned was simple: _Always keep an eye on your interns_." Sakura gave a tired laugh.

"I can only imagine how the other medical personnel were able to keep up after such a mistake." Ino chuckled.

The pinkette waved a hand nonchalantly. "Eh, they're young and new... What can you do?" 

Sakura was a pediatric critical care specialist at Konohagakure Hospital. Her job often requires her to make sure that the new interns know what their doing so they don't mess up.

"Still, it keeps things interesting you know?" The platinum blonde hummed.

Sakura could only chuckle as she poured more plum wine for the both of them. "Interesting yes, but my life is plenty interesting at home with the kids. Being the wife of a K-9 officer is enough thrill for me thank you."

"Ah that's right, Kiba has been doing a lot lately hasn't he." Hinata asked.

Sakura gave a nod. "Yeah, the kids always ask for him. He's doing the best he can so I don't blame him."

Tenten gave a nod in agreement, as she was a crime investigator who worked in the same building Kiba did. "It is a tough job, but we get it done."

Ino clunk her glass with Tenten's. "I couldn't not agree more! Speaking of kids, how are my girls doing?"

"Megumi is doing well. She's already excited for high school, but Aiko is stubborn like her father and doesn't want to start primary school." Sakura explained.

"Ah mine are the same..." Ino sighed. "Natsuo is pumped to start high school, Ina keeps asking about redoing her wardrobe for the fall, and even Masumi is happy for primary school. Naruto just _fuels_ their enthusiasm I swear."

Tenten giggled. "I don't think it won't be too bad. I'm sure Natsuo will make friends with Eiji when they all start high school. " She assured Ino. "I know Takumi and Nami will be starting middle school together with Ina as well."

Hinata smiled. "It'll be good to have family growing up together just like me and Neji. He's not burning himself out at the office I hope. "

The brunette smiled. "He would have to deal with the fury of his wife before that ever happens! Not too worry though, he's doing well with your family's law firm and all."

"That's good to hear. I know Hanabi's been texting me nonstop ever since she got into law school, so I wanted to make sure everyone's alright."

"Look at our little Hinata~! Holding down the family like a true professional!" Ino chimed.

"Yeah I must admit, Hinata's the most level-headed out of us here." Sakura added.

Hinata blushed a bit. "I do my best."

"You're best is amazing! Three kids, a husband who works as a chief firefighter, _and_ you're a therapist!" Tenten patted her on the back. "You're doing wonderfully Hinata."

Hinata chuckled. "I don't want to take all the credit, we're all doing well with ourselves right? Sakura's a brilliant specialist at the hospital, Ino owns her own floral business that got ranked as the best in all Osaka, and Tenten is the best female investigator I know." she piped up.

"Aww Hina, you're gonna make me cry!" Sakura grinned.

"You know I only speak the truth."

"Then I propose a toast: to the four of us for holding our families together and being great moms!"

"I'll toast to that." Tenten hoisted her glass. "To us!"

"TO US!" the women cheered.

...

A few hours passed and it was close to dinner time. Ino, Sakura and Tenten had already left when Hinata started cooking. Tonight she was feeling creative so she was making Oyakodon with Okonomiyaki and lavender lemonade.

Another hour passed and she sat on the couch with some chilled black tea in a mug. Her kids would be returning home from there adventures any minute now. She smiled with the relieving fact she got enjoy this month's secret tea party, and is looking forward to September's. 


	6. Mom and I will Plan a Trip to Seoul

_August 10th_

_Dear Hyuga Hinata,_

_I got your letter just in time before the storm hit us here in the city thank goodness!_

_You and your family look so funny and silly at the beach. Oh and happy belated to your children and Husband! By the time you're reading this I know it will be way past their birthdays. I hope August is treating you well. I know school will start soon for your children, Byeol already started. She asks about Nami all the time, since she learned that they were both in middle school. I couldn't help but giggle because she wants to visit Nami too._

_I admire her enthusiasm, maybe one day we just might come to Osaka to visit. Wouldn't that be fun?_

_I hope to hear back from you soon,_

_A-Yeon_

Hinata grinned as she looked at her pen pal's reply. She and A-yeon used to talk all the time back and forth through her college's exchange program. A-yeon was like the big sister she never had. _She even coached her from afar on how to date without failing tremendously_. From then on, the two were inseparable. They called, text, and wrote letters ever since.

With the kids spending the day with their father, Hinata had the house to herself with Kiki and her three kittens: Ami, Mika, and Koko.

Koko, the dark brown kitten took a liking to Hinata the most. He curled up at her desk in the office room. She took out a piece of paper from the printer and grabbed her favorite black ballpoint pen.

_Dear A-Yeon,_

_Not a day goes by where my face hurts from smiling so much. The twins turned 16 the same day as Sasuke turned 40. Now he can't help but spend an extra hour in the mirror, because he has to check for gray hairs! Yes, the school year is around the corner and Nami will be in middle school. You can tell Byeol that Nami is just as curious about her! She's actually got me planning a trip for her break! I don't know how certain things would be for such a trip to Seoul, but it would be a wonderful trip indeed. I'll talk to Sasuke about it and see what he says. Every year for their school break, we always travel somewhere for a few days... Maybe this year it will be in Seoul!_

_Let's hope and see,_

_Hyuuga Hinata._


	7. We'll Make Pasta and Cookies!

_August 17th_

Dinner time...

Unfortunately mom wasn't feeling too good, and dad was still at work. Combining our allowances wasn't going to work, because mom would have a heart attack if she learned we used our school money to order take-out.

By the growling of Hikaru stomach, we should figure out something soon... _Otherwise dad will be cooking something with tomatoes in it_... 

_Yikes_.

He groaned. "Hn, can't you cook Mariko?" 

She rolled her eyes and backhanded him upside his head. "I can, but you should know how to cook too."

" I do, but I don't know what we have to cook with." 

"Yeah, dad's gonna be home late getting groceries. So what do we have that we can cook with exactly?" I asked.

Mariko shifted through one of the cookbooks mom always uses and found something that looked easy enough to make. "We have noodles right? Let's make Naporitan."

Hikaru and I looked to one another and shrugged. "Let's do it."

Since they were the oldest they did most of the cooking, while I was the taste tester and read the instructions. Mariko made the sauce with the remaining tomatoes and bell peppers we had, while Hikaru manned the noodles. It smelled pretty good. _And we didn't burn down the house!_

We set the table and left some for mom and dad should they want to try Mariko and Hikaru's creation. The three of us looked at one another before taking the fated first bite.

My sisters eyes went wide with positive surprise. "It's-! It's good!" She cheered.

Hikaru and I were much too busy eating, but it was unanimous. The first attempt at Naporitan was a success!

"Hey, we should make cookies next!" I told them.

Hikaru raise a brow. "Cookies? Mariko has the sweet tooth, what do you think?"

"If we do then we have to hurry, dad's gonna be home soon." She warned us.

_One hour later..._

_Hinata sat on the couch with the news on low volume. She had a migraine all day, and it was finally dimming down. She ate a chocolate chip cookie with warm green tea. Sasuke had just arrived not too long ago, he was beside her eating some of the leftover Naporitan._

_"You did good with dinner." He complimented._

_"I'd say thanks, but I didn't make it. You're children did." She told him._

_"You gave birth to the cooks who made it. . . So my compliments to the chef."_


	8. I Can Be a Big Sister Too!

_August 28th_

"What's the baby's name?" Nami asked quietly.

"Himawari." Hinata answered.

The Uchiha family were sitting in the quiet room of the adoption agency, getting to know their newest member of the family. A baby girl with a tuft of black hair and blue eyes, looked around eagerly at the faces of her new family.

Sasuke had talked about having more children with his wife, the idea wasn't totally off the table between the couple. The only downside was their ages. As lovely as the compliments to the contrary were, Hinata knew that she wasn't as young as she used to be. High risks pregnancies didn't sit well with either of them, that's when Hinata proposed adoption. Her mother worked in an adoption agency before she passed away, and Sasuke seemed fine with the idea as well.

A few weeks passed, and now they finally get to take their newest addition home. Naturally, the trio had over a thousand questions along the way during the entire process:

_"Another brother or sister?"_

_"Huh? But you're tummy's not big..."_

_"So you're not pregnant?"_

_"When will be get to meet them?"_

It was a very interesting few weeks to say the least, but very worth it in the end. _For the first few days anyway..._

The family quickly remembered what it was like to have a baby back in the house: The random outbursts at night made sure of that. Nami was even feeling guilty as she reflected on how her behavior was like when she was a baby.

"WasI _this bad_ when I was a baby Nii-san?" Nami asked while they hung out in the backyard.

"You mean were you a _loudmouth_ like Hima? No, you were _louder._ " Hikaru teased.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Heyyy!!"

"It's true you know; _all babies_ are loud and cry a lot. It's like the only thing they know how to do." He explained.

"I know..."

"But she gets on your nerves huh..."

She didn't want to admit it because it was mean, but Nami did dread the sounds and smells of the new baby. "Yeah..."

"Don't worry, that's normal too. You were a pain in the butt to Mariko when you were a baby."

"I was?"

"Oh yeah, she _did not_ like you at first. She would ask tousan to _'send you back'_ because she wanted to be the only girl again."

Nami frowned. "Ohh..."

"But hey, we love you no matter what kiddo!" He patted her on the head. "And look on the bright side, now you get to be a big sis too!" He grinned.

Nami nodded with a smile. "Yeah that's true, and I'm gonna be a good sister to Himawari no matter what!"


	9. I Gotta Look the Part

_Dear Diary,_

_So it was the last day of August already huh?_

_Isn't weird how fast time goes by when you have something to do? Like, one minute I was trying to figure out what to do for this month, and now here I am trying on my brand new middle school uniform! It fits!_

_It just feels weird. I'm in middle school now. The school before high school like my brother and sister. That is both really cool and down right terrifying!_

_Am I even ready?_

_Am I ready for the challenges of middle school with new classes, people and situations?_

_Honestly I don't know... But maybe that's a good thing._

_I am smiling as I look at myself in the mirror, so I'm confident if anything._

_Confident in that no matter what happens, I'll look ready to take it head on!_

_Thanks for the memories August, it's been fun._

_I can't wait to see what I'll do next year, before the summer ends again..._

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old series I did for SasuHina Month 2017 but I think it deserves a home here and I hope you like it.


End file.
